One Hell Of A Butler
by CryChick12345
Summary: After angering his master Sebastian is determined to show Ciel that he truly is one hell of a butler. (Warning: Yaoi, Cursing, Sex)


**A/N: Okay so this is the first time I have ever written a Black Butler fan fiction. I hope you like it. This is rated M for a reason and as you see in the summary there will be Yaoi (Don't like don't read), cursing, and sex. Just thought I would warn you. I will probably split this up into two or three chapters. If you all like it I will make more then that. Please leave a comment after you read. Thank you! :) **

* * *

**One Hell Of A Butler**

"Master, your tea." Sebastian state as he slowly opened the door. Peering into the room Sebastian gazed at his younger master seated behind his desk, his face turned down, focusing on the papers that lay before him. Ciel Phantomhive looked up at him, annoyance flicking in his eyes. Slowly he lay the paper down on his desk, a frown already present on his lips, and pressed his fingers to his temples as though he had a headache.

"Took you long enough." Ciel sneered as Sebastian stepped further into the room, his shoes making a tapping sound as he moved. Ciel gazed at him for a moment before turning his eyes back down to his work. Sebastian already knew Ciel wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but on this particular day Ciel seemed more aggravated then normal. Perhaps his work was frustrating him or maybe he was just tired? What ever the reason Sebastian knew to be patient with the boy. Sliding the tray down onto the desk beside a stack of papers Sebastian slowly picked up a tea cup and the pot of tea. He begin steady pouring the liquid, watching the steam rise from the cup as it pooled in the bottom. Once the cup was filled nearly to the brim Sebastian ceased pouring the tea and proceeded to hand the cup to his master. Although when Sebastian held the cup out Ciel paid him no attention. Sebastian stood there for a moment waiting for Ciel to take the cup. Still no response. Only when Sebastian cleared his throat did Ciel notice. His eyes jerked up to the butler. He quickly shot his hand outwards grabbing the tea cup so swiftly from his butler that Sebastian jerked back.

Not bothering to look at his butler or the glass of tea Ciel brought the glass to his lips, allowing the piping hot liquid to enter his mouth. A split second later Ciel let out a cry, the hot liquid leaking between his lips. Sebastian jumped his eyes wide. The tea cup slide from Ciel's hands, splattering the desk and some paper with the drink. Sebastian's arm shot outwards, grasping the cup before it smashed to the ground, jostling a stack of papers in the process and sending them scattering to the ground.

Ciel face was red with anger as he turned on his butler.

"Damn it, Sebastian! That was hot!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian recoil for a moment before his gaze shifted to the papers that were now scattered about the floor.

"My apologies, master." Sebastian said as he stooped over gathering the papers in his arms. "After all I am just… a butler."

He smirked to himself at the last part, knowing that this was entirely not true.

"Just a butler!" Ciel snort. "No, Sebastian your less then a butler! Your more of a annoyance! Just go! Next time why don't you try showing me that you are one hell of a butler! And that's a order just so you know! J-just go! I'll gather them in a moment."

Sebastian stopped, his eyes whirling up to his master, gapping at the boy. For a moment he considered continuing his work, but quickly decided against it. Slowly he stood, gathering the papers and sitting them gently on the desk. Sebastian quickly started towards the door, never looking back at Ciel, although he did hear the young master getting up from his seat. Sebastian strutted across the room, but suddenly stopped at the door.

An annoyance, am I? I'll show you one hell of a butler. Sebastian thought, his hand lingering on the door knob. Slowly, he opened it before once again slamming it harshly gathering Ciel's attention, who stood up quickly grasping a stack of papers between his fingers.

"Master?" Sebastian said starting across the room towards the young Phantomhive.

"What is it now, Sebastian!?" Ceil cried as he slammed the papers down on his desk. He then remembered the ones that still lay strew across his desk. Just as Ciel turned to straighten the papers on his desk he felt hands around his waist, pulling him back and pressing him harshly to the person behind him. Ciel let out a gasp and struggled for a moment, dropping the papers to the floor as he tried to wiggle his way free.

"Sebastian!" Ciel chided, trying his best to claw at the hands around his waist and force them to release him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You ordered me to show you that I am one hell of a butler and I am just doing so." Sebastian mumbled quietly as he pressed his lips softly to the back of Ciel's neck, coating the boy with kisses.

Ciel stiffened at the warmth that followed the touch of his butler's tender lips upon his skin. A shiver ran through out his body before the anger quickly flared in him once more.

"Sebastian!" He cried his voice dripping with rage. "Get off. That's a or-"

His voice was cut off as Sebastian whirled him around, pulling the boy close to his chest. In that one moment Sebastian's hands flew up, cupping both of Ciel's cheeks and drawing his face forward. Within seconds the distance between them was closed. Quickly, feeling confused and slightly frightened by his butler's actions, Ciel twisted his face away, moving his head oh so slightly to side even with Sebastian's hands holding his face. Sebastian's lips moved forth anyways, although he was aware of Ciel's actions. His brushed the boy's cheek, landing dangerously close to his lips and barely clipping the corner of his mouth.

Ciel's face flushed, his skin growing hot as he felt those soft, wet lips touch his skin. For a moment he was dazed wondering why Sebastian had done that. Shaking his head slightly he washed away the confusion and his anger flared up once more.

"Get away!" He hissed slapping the hand away from his face. On any normal occasion Sebastian would have moved away instantly, but at that moment his master's words meant nothing to him. He would have his way with Ciel until the boy clearly stated that he ordered his butler leave him alone. Sebastian stood before Ciel, who was waiting for the older man to back away, when suddenly his tongue flashed from his mouth licking his lips. Ciel let out a gasp as he watched his butler's actions, feeling uneasy and slightly appalled by the movement. It was clear at that moment that Sebastian wasn't going any where.

In one sudden movement Sebastian's hands were once again locked around Ciel's waist. Ciel let out a slight cry before grabbing his butler by the front of his suit and trying to force him away. Even when Ciel lunged forward with a growl of annoyance, pushing Sebastian with all his weight, his butler didn't even stumble.  
Instead Sebastian once again closed the gap between them forcing his lips against Ciel's before the boy could move.

Ciel froze at that moment, his knees going weak. If Sebastian's arms hadn't been supporting him he would have surly fallen. He didn't pull away or try to fight the kiss. He just stood there unsure of how to react. One of Sebastian's hands slow slid away from the boy's waist, moving quickly up his side and pressing firmly to Ciel's back. Ciel closed his eyes at this action a comforting feeling over taking him. To bad within seconds the comfort was taken away as Sebastian drew his lips back and removed his arms from Ciel's body. Not expecting his butler to pull away Ciel, in fact, did collapse to the floor.

Slumping to the floor, his head loped to the side, Ciel ducked his head down, letting out loud gasps and a making a sound that resembled something between a moan and a whimper. Sebastian felt his heart rate quicken as he heard this. Ciel was making such a irresistible noise. Slowly, as though he was afraid the boy would run at any moment, Sebastian sank to the floor as well. Although it wasn't a proper thing for a butler ,such as himself, to do he did anyways. Bending down before Ciel Sebastian felt his heart yearn to touch the boy once again. Maybe this was about more then proving what kind of butler he could be? Perhaps he loved Ciel? At that moment he didn't care. Looking down at his master who had now turned his head towards the butler, lust pooling in his eyes, Sebastian knew that he had proved his point.

The thing is he didn't plan on stopping, not yet at least. After all what kind of butler would he be if he got his master all hot and bothered for nothing?


End file.
